Harry Potter and the Forgotten Powers
by Ronhermione13
Summary: The mixture of growing powers, tragedies, and looming danger bring our trio (plus one) closer than they could ever imagine during Harry's sixth year. Will they be able to dig deep down inside and find the power that can conquer all? HG and HrR
1. At the Granger's

Disclaimer: I don't own _anything_. Ugh that was depressing : ( !

At the Granger's

Somewhere in the outskirts of London a black Ford was tumbling down a cobblestone road. Rocks were flying up and hitting the tinted windshield where a black-haired bespectacled boy was lost in thought. The last hours seemed to happen in a blur. One minute he was face down in his bed, refusing to get up and face another pointless day and the next Lupin had apparated at the foot of his bed. While they packed his school things Lupin proceeded to tell him that with Sirius's death Grimmauld Place had sealed itself since he was the last living Black, and even though the Order had managed to find a suitable hideout it was not safe for children. "I'm sorry to say that the Burrow is not an option either, Harry. Everyone knows that the Weasley's are close with Dumbledore. The Burrow would be the first place the Death Eaters would look, and believe me they have been searching everywhere trying to find you before you are safe at Hogwarts. I know how much you feel at home there, but luckily Mr. and Mrs. Granger have volunteered to keep you at their home. Hermione, Ron and Ginny are going to be staying there also."

Somewhere in the distance a summer storm roared, reminding Harry of how he felt at the Dursley's. He was angry and depressed at the same time. He was a slave to his own emotions at that place. There was nothing there to distract him from his feelings, and he prayed that this wouldn't be the case with Hermione's house. He was excited at the prospect of seeing his friends; his attitude had changed a lot from last summer. All he wanted was to be around people he cared about, and spend every minute with them. He had learned not to take them for granted. Maybe he would actually have a good time, for the first time that summer.

Harry would of preferred to Floo there, because let's just say that Lupin wasn't exactly an experienced driver, but Dumbledore insisted that connecting them to the Floo Network even for a short period of time would be dangerous. He wanted the Granger's as safe as possible. He had taken major precautions.

They pulled up ten minutes later to a small, but beautiful home. It was much more modern then the Burrow. It was white, two-story, with tinted glass windows. Harry expected nothing less from a pair of dentists. It appeared that they had taken their work home with them: almost everything was the same color as dentist tools. As he got out of the car Hermione greeted him with a friendly embrace.

"It's great to see you. Are Ron and Ginny here yet?" Harry asked as he picked up his trunk.

"No, but they should be soon. Isn't this great! I finally get to show my friends my house. My parents are really excited to meet you guys." She said happily. She gestured to the couple standing on the porch. "These are my parents."

Harry resisted the urge to say "obviously" because anyone with eyes could see the resemblance between her and her parents. Hermione's mother was a smiling woman with bushy brown hair, although she did look like she had a bossy nature to her. Her father had large freckles speckling his nose and cheeks, and dark brown eyes. They both looked very happy to meet him. Youth shown on their bright faces as they walked out to greet him.

"Thank you for letting me stay Mr. and Mrs. Granger." He was being as polite as possible because he knew the risks they were taking letting him live there. He wanted them to know how much he appreciated it.

"Your welcome dear," Hermione's mother replied. She leaned over and whispered in his ear "Were anxious to meet this Ronald fellow Hermione keeps talking about." Harry could only smile at this remark.

Not long after Harry set down his things in the living room did the Weasley's arrive. Mr. Weasley managed to borrow a small blue car from the ministry. While Molly, who had driven, went to talk with Hermione's parents Ron and Ginny got out of the car. Hermione was ecstatic at the sight of the red-headed boy. Running out to her driveway, she threw her arms around his neck. He returned the favor, but not before turning a nice shade of pink.

Ginny did the same, but with a little more self-control. He got a mouth full of fiery red hair. "Hi, Gin it's great to see you. Where is Mr. Weasley?"

"Gin?" she said, bewildered. Harry blushed.

"Oh, sorry I won't call you that anymore."

"It's alright. Charlie calls me that. Anyway, Dad tried to come, but mom said he'd scare the Muggles with all his questions," she said laughing. Ron said a quick hello before he was hailed off to meet Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

With one last good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, they entered the house. Ron looked like a kid in a candy store. He immediately ran over to the television and placed his hands on the colorful screen.

"Wow, what does this do?" He asked his eyes full of wonder.

"It's how muggles get information and entertainment." She leaned over toward Harry and whispered "If he's that amazed with the T.V., I'm glad I hid the Playstation. You know how boys can get."

Within minutes Ron had burned himself on a light bulb. It was going to be a long summer…

A/N: So….what do you think. Did you like it so far? I know it's kind of boring now, but I'm just setting the scene. It's all interesting from here on out! I swear this won't be another cheesy six-year fic (It's a mystery). It's a lot different than any other that I've ever read. Thanx for reading and don't forget to review!

P.S. Check out the Veronica Mars stories ; )


	2. Freedom

Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling and I am just burning time until the sixth book comes out by writing fan fictions. Just kidding! I do not own any of the Harry Potter stuff.

Freedom

Hermione's room was the complete opposite of the other areas in her home. There was little to no chrome or metal and the only technologies were a laptop computer and a simple TV. It seemed that she had become accustomed to the old-fashioned, warm atmosphere of Hogwarts. Bookshelves lined the walls and it smelt lightly of dust and vanilla candles. It was a favorite pass time of Ron and Harry to sit back in some desk chairs while the girls laid at the end of the bed and discuss new ways of torturing their infamous Potions professor.

While Ron was playing with the blender (under the watchful eye of Mrs. Granger) and Hermione and Ginny were on the computer Harry went outside to assist Mr. Granger with the gardening. Harry enjoyed talking to him, he was smart and he understood what it was like to be a teenager.

"I want to help. I feel like all the things that are happening are because of me, and there's nothing I can do about it. They think I'm a baby, that I can't handle it, but I've seen more than a lot of the Order ever will. It's so frustrating!"

"I know exactly what you mean," Mr. Granger said solemnly. "When Hermione comes home for summer break and tells me all the danger you three have faced and I feel so useless. All of your parents have fought, and some have even died, protecting their children and what they believe in, and I can't do a thing. I wish I could be more involved with the Order too."

Hermione's father stopped abruptly when he heard a shrill scream from behind the house. Harry jumped up and ran around the corner. Someone was being attacked, technically. Ron had gotten a hold of a hose and had begun spraying anyone and anything in his way, and that unfortunately included Ginny. With her hair soaping wet and stringy she resembled a drowned rat (A/N: Sorry Gin').

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione asked as she bounded around the corner. Harry put his hand over her mouth and motioned for her to go inside. They acquired a gigantic pair of super-soakers and proceeded to drench their opponents. Life was carefree, just like Harry had been longing for his whole life.

Harry awoke the next morning to a light shining through the window in the den. He felt more refreshed than he had in months knowing that he would not be alone throughout the day.

Ron had beaten him downstairs. "Ron, I tell you, if you would just apologize to her she would stop with these pranks!" Harry could scarcely make out Hermione's voice whispering to Ron.

"No way! It was an accident!" Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "I just can't believe that she would go through all trouble of contacting Fred and George just to get back at me for spraying her. Isn't this a little drastic!" He lifted up his and Hermione's conjoined hands. While they were sleeping Ginny had put invisible skin-activating adhesive on their hands and tricked them into playing a childish hand game, so she would 'know how to play'. It looked like they had been holding hands for hours.

"Oh, hello Harry. I'm just making some eggs and toast. It should be done soon" Mrs. Granger greeted him.

"Ron, this is ridiculous. I'm not going to stay like this all summer, what if my parents think we are really holding hands," she whispered blushing, but immediately came back with a sneer remark to hide it with. "Not to mention your hand is really sweaty!"

'_I should have done that years ago,' _Harry thought as they sat down at the table. Just then a ministry owl flew in and landed on Harry's plate. He opened the letter and looked up, eyes glazed.

"Mate, what is it?" Ron asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

His throat was nearly closed, but he managed to croak "It's Sirius' will."

A/N: Okay that may have seemed like pointless drabble (is that a word), but it was a key point in Harry's development in the story and a lot more than it seemed to be. By the way: I posted this story because I got three constructive reviews, but next time I won't be so nice! LOL. I want at least ten reviews between this and the previous chapter. Come on, I'm not asking for much! Thanx for reading!


	3. Grief

Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I am not making any profit from this story. 0, ZIP, NADA. Got it? Okay, well on to chapter three.

Grief

Harry felt sick to his stomach. Why did this have to happen now? Was he not aloud to be happy? Minutes ago he had been oblivious to the grief he felt over the summer, but now it seemed like he'd been thrown into a pool of ice water. He was drowning in it. Sirius wouldn't have died if it wasn't for him, no matter what anybody else said. He shouldn't have this will in his hands; it just wasn't right.

"I don't deserve anything," he said as he lay face down on the bed in the room he shared with Ron. The envelope contained two pieces of paper: one was an out of date will, this one written sometime before his admittance to Azkaban and the other was signed the summer before fifth year. Mrs. Weasley let him take it to his room, and told the rest of them they would see it when he was ready. Sirius had a lot more possessions than Harry had expected. He read the introductory message with a heavy heart.

"_If you are reading this than I have passed away, plain and simple (I was always very straightforward), but please don't worry. I've had a hard life and I'm just happy the last thing I saw wasn't the inside of a jail cell. I had the chance to meet my godchild and clear my name with the people who I truly care about. I assure I'm freer than I could have ever been when I was alive. My only wish is that you won't waste time grieving, but merely remember the good times we had. Live your lives, but always know that as you do I'll always be there, only hidden in the shadows. At the very least, I lived longer than the average dog!_

_Love, Sirius Oliver Black _(A/N: See comment at end of chapter)

_To the Weasley family: I leave you half the contents of my second vault at Gringott's, number 197 (the other half will be split between Moony and Mad-Eye and Tonks). Also, Fred George, I want you to have the box of "pranks" hidden in a large box in the vault. It has a couple of things James and I developed. Good luck with your shop, by the way. Ginny, I would like you to have the closet full of dresses that used to be my mother's and cousin's. They are very beautiful, as are you, unlike their former owners. The location of these dresses is in the house mentioned later on. Ron, your 'gift' as you might say was rather difficult, but I have finally decided to leave you my old watch. I know it may not seem like much, but between you and me it can tell you the location of anyone that you have programmed into it. It is somewhat like a cross between the Marauder's map and your mother's clock. James and I used it to know exactly where to be so that we'd 'accidentally' run into our crushes and know where our girlfriends were at all times (actually that was more James than me. He was very protective when it came to Lily). Maybe you can use it to keep and eye on Ginny now that she's dating. It was a pleasure to meet all of you, even for a short time, and believe me when I say that you all have a place in my heart."_

As Harry read on he began to really appreciate all the thought Sirius had put into his will. Everything that was handed down was personalized, and no one was forgotten. After skimming over Hermione's gift (the entire contents of the huge library in the house he kept mentioning) he saw his own name written.

"_Harry, I want you to know that I couldn't be more proud of you, you have endured more than most people will in a lifetime. I only wish I was as strong as you. You always have to remember never to give up even when it seems all is lost, and never ever avoid telling someone how you feel, because you never know if you'll live to tell them the next day. I just needed you to know that. Harry, I have decided to leave you your grandparent's house. Now allow me to explain. When your grandparent's died (peacefully, less than a year apart) your father and I put our money together and re-bought the house. We had spent most of our life there, and we just couldn't leave all the memories. When neither of is could take care of it anymore (for obvious reasons), Dumbledore took responsibility. Now I want you to have it. A lot of your father's things are there (pictures, notebooks, and a pensieve). It's a beautiful home and a nice place to start your life on your own, but only after you graduate. It will remain under Dumbledore's care until then."_

Harry could scarcely breathe. Sirius cared about him enough to give him the home he grew up in. His father's home. If only Sirius knew the cause of his fate as he wrote this will. If he had Harry would not be included, and that is what he thought he deserved.

As he watched the large oak trees blow in the wind outside with teary eyes someone knocked on the door. "Hello Harry. How's it going?" Ginny asked as she sat at the foot of the bed. How did she always know when he wanted to be alone?

"Ron, that's extremely annoying. I'm trying to finish my arithmacy homework," Hermione said as she flipped the pages of a large book over her legs. In fact, almost her entire bed was littered with reference books.

"I wonder what's taking Ginny so long. She went up to check on Harry ten minutes ago," he wondered as he stopped spinning in her desk chair which caused the annoying squeaking to cease.

Hermione got up and squeezed between her bed and a bookshelf. It was a small room considering all the shelves that she had. "Ron, you should really stay out of her business. One day it's going to make her mad, and you know how she gets."

Ron started pacing; anything to do with Ginny just stressed him out. "Maybe I should owl Mum and tell her that her little baby girl is with someone in their bedroom!" Hermione shook her head in disgust. Was she speaking a different language? 'One day', she thought hopefully, 'A bright light will appear out of no where and he'll understand everything I've ever told him about the female brain.'

She whipped around to face him, and found that she could count every freckle on his face. Her hands flew up to stop herself from falling into him, and they landed on his chest. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up at him in shock. Ron could feel how hard her heart was thumping. Hermione could feel his breath against her neck.

"You…you really should narrow some of these bookshelves," he whispered trying to keep his voice steady, but she wasn't listening. She was too consumed in how close he was. "There's barely any room to walk." He was right: they were stuck between her bed and a shelf. They were inches away. They were close enough to….to kiss?

"Hermione, could you help me unload the dishwasher?" her mother called, causing her to jump and pull her hands away.

Her trance was broken and she closed her eyes in….frustration? Disappointment? Ron was in sure. "Okay Mom," and without a word she crawled over her bed, leaving Ron looking very shocked.

"I'm in _major_ trouble."

"Ginny, just leave me alone! You don't understand how hard this is!" Harry shouted, aggravated.

She got up, her face pink. "No you don't understand. Not to be insensitive, but you just can't seem to see that Ron and Hermione knew Sirius as long as you did! They have to swallow all their grief and anguish just to help you! I just came here to check on you, so don't get mad at me." Her face returned to its 'normal' color and she returned to her seat at the foot of his bed. "I'm sorry. It's just that you you've spent enough time alone, hiding yourself from the world. I know you're strong, but no one can handle that." Her hand rested on his.

"But it wasn't yours or Ron or Hermione's fault that he's dead. It's mine and I have to live with that," he said slowly opening himself to her.

"Harry, either way you would have felt guilty: if you hadn't gone after him when he was in trouble or if you went after him when he wasn't. You can't blame yourself for trying to save someone's life."

Harry gave her a weak smile. Although he would never say it aloud he appreciated when she knocked some sense into him. She told it to him straight, not avoiding subjects and talking to him like he was a time-bomb about to explode. "Sorry for shouting at you when you came in. I'm known for lashing out at the wrong people."

"No problem. I'm used to it. You wouldn't believe how many heart-to-hearts I've had to give my brothers" She glanced at the open letter. "So, what's it say?" she asked.

They sat there for ten minutes reading the letter and occasionally smiling or wiping tears from their eyes. 'She was right' Harry thought as they prepared to go downstairs 'things are much easier when you're not alone.'

A/N: Okay, about Sirius's middle name…I couldn't resist. It was a joke just calling my name. If you don't know what I'm talking about then I won't tell you. Anyway, a lot more happens, emotionally and romantically wise, then the other chapters. Did I portray how Harry and Ginny react to each other accurately? I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
